the start to prue halliwells second destiny
by Jaxandr16
Summary: what happened to prue after her death. do not own charmed


"PIPER!" I screamed as loud as I could

But there was nobody there to hear my cries

I was in a different world, a similar world but a different world. Everything looked the same but in a Gray color.

It was silent. It had an eerie feel to it.

"You know were this is Prue." A familiar voice stated behind me.

I turned around to see the being I had wished to not see for a very long time.

I looked into the eyes of the angel of death.

"You cant have me!" I protested

"It isn't your choice. And it isn't mine either." He said

" I WILL find a way back" I replied angrily

"There isn't a way back this is both an ending and a beginning." He calmly said

"But my sisters… the power of the three… what about the charmed destiny?" I asked

"It isn't over. There is another to take your place in the charmed destiny." He said

"How is that possible?" I asked

"That information isn't mine to give." He answered

"Then whose information is it to give?" I asked

"You will know soon." he replied

"Now come it is time to start your new destiny." He said

"But…" I couldn't finish I knew that however much I wanted to go back my future wasn't there. There wasn't a there to go back to… at least not for me.

"Come. They are waiting for you." He said holding out his hand

"Who?" I asked

"I believe you know whom I am talking about" he said

As much as it destroyed me I knew I had to go with him

Tentatively I took his hand

A rush of cold air hit me and I was somewhere I didn't expect at all.

I looked around and saw exactly the opposite of what I was expecting.

It was like a park.

But made out of clouds

There were hundreds of birdbath like things all over the place.

I moved over to one of them and looked down.

What I saw within was shocking.

It was my sister Piper crying

I took a quick step back and almost fell over.

A hand stopped me from falling over and I turned around.

There standing before me was the most beautiful women I had ever and will ever see.

"Hello, my darling" she said

"Mom" I said

"I am so sorry for your loss my dear" she said

"I wanted to talk to you before your grams" she said

"Why?" I asked

"I wanted to explain these things to you," she answered

"What things" I asked

"How things work here," she said

"First you know that you can never return." She said

"Yes, the angel of death explained that to me" I answered

Then in a blink of my eyes I felt a strong pull to a place I could never go again even as a ghost.

"What's happening?" I gasped

"You are being summoned by your sisters," Grams said from behind me

"What should I… we do?" I asked

"Soon I shall go to them and explain," she said

"But in the mean time there is a way to stop the spells from reaching you" she said

"What" I asked

"You must detach yourself from the other world completely" Patty said

"How do I do that?" I asked

"You must forget your other life. You must not want to go back," she said.

"How do I do that?" I asked again

"You must find something that you want more then your old life back" Grams said

"Like what?" I asked

"Only you know this I am afraid" Grams replied

"Before I think of anything else I have to ask something." I said

"What is it my darling?" asked Patty

"What did the angel of death mean by "there is another to take your place in the charmed destiny." I don't understand?" I asked

Both Patty and Grams looked shocked.

"That is for another time my dear," said Grams

"Mother I believe that we need to give Prue some room." Said Patty.

Grams looked behind me.

"Ah yes I believe you are right" Grams replied

They both disappeared in white lights

I turned around to see a man sitting on a bench of clouds facing away from me.

I walked over to the man and when I saw his face the yearning to return to my old life left that moment including the pulling feeling from being called.

"Hello Prue" said a voice I thought I would never hear again

"I thought I would never see you again," I said

He stood up and walked over to me with his hands out stretched

I ran and embraced him.

"I will never leave your side again," he said

"I know Andy," I said

the end


End file.
